Emotions are Icky
by VintageManniqueen
Summary: Chloe experiences fondness for June.


There was a significant knock (or seven) on the door, sending June upright and screaming.

"AHHHHH! 764 DEEP-FRIED MOCHAS!"

"Psst. PSST. Short bitch, granny panties!"

June's eyes shot open. "HUH! Chloe?" She groaned and fell back to the pillows. "Can I help you?"

Chloe pouted as she sashayed into June's room, and ultimately, into her bed. "I can't sleep. I had that really awful dream again. The one about… Meryl Steep degrading the fashion industry." She grimaced and shook her head.

"You don't sleep." She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Chloe! You got weird and watched _The Devil Wears Prada_ again."

A dawn of realization swept Chloe's face. "Oh, yeah…" She looked at June and beamed. "I had something to do with that movie, but I can't tell you who!"

June attempted to pull the blanket over her face, but Chloe caught it and nestled in close to her, gently placing her hand and head on June's chest.

"Aw,"June muttered softly. "Look at you. You're getting so much better with human contact." She tenderly pulled her fingers through Chloe's black locks.

"I ate your brie sandwich."

June sighed. "I know," she said, weaving her fingers through the silky waves. "I don't put things in the fridge and expect them to be there later."

Wait, why *was* Chloe home at four AM? She stopped, mid stroke.

"What are you doing here? Like, why are you not out somewhere on the town?"

Chloe craned her neck back and snarled. "Oh, I'm sorry, _parole officer. _I didn't know I had to check i-"

"Shhhhhh." June patted Chloe's head, and much to her surprise, it returned to her chest, but not without a huff. And then, there was silence.

Just as a tiny drool pool formed over June's right boob, Chloe muttered, "Anne Hathaway."

"Huh?"

But Chloe began to snore softly, drawing her legs closer to her body and forcibly draping one over June's.

In a hazy moment of thoughtlessness, June kissed the top of Chloe's head. It would have been tender and sweet had the residual cocaine dust in Chloe's hair not made her lips numb. Chloe could foil her _in her sleep._

_23~23~23_

"June! Baby!" James exclaimed as June entered the kitchen in her robe.

"Chloe already ate it," she grumbled, not bothering to look at him. Which, in his opinion, was a shame, because he looked pretty damn spectacular that day, if he did say so himself.

She opened the refrigerator in vain, finding nothing but half a bottle of bizarre flavored vodka.

"OH! I need that." Chloe swept in from behind her, naked, snatching the bottle and retreating to her room with it raised to her lips.

"How did I not notice she was naked last night?" June muttered aloud. She shook a feeling of subtle gross-out from her shoulders and suddenly felt the need to shower.

James swiveled around in his chair dramatically. "June, sometime, you've got to stop letting Chloe walk all over you like that. You've just got to… you know, put her in her place or something."

June set a nearly-empty box of cereal down in front of him. "And her place being where, exactly? Stealing your check book out of your man purse?"

"Hey!" he exclaimed, petting the leather bag clutched to his chest. "This is not a man purse. It's a big wallet."

"Whatever. Chloe is forever going to run over me… Unless… Unless I can come up with a way to run over her first!" She banged the cereal box on the counter for emphasis. "Yeah! Right after I take a shower because I'm pretty sure she cuddled me without clothes on."

As June sped toward the shower with her chin held high, Chloe returned, this time in an ornate dress of Vivienne Westwood origin, and stuck her hand deep into the cereal box.

"What's crackin'?"

"June's upset that you slept naked with her last night."

Chloe shoved a handful of Cheerios into her mouth. "Uhmgonto tekup collation to had da shtick serg'cly unmoved from her ash." (I'm going to take up collection to have the stick surgically removed from her ass).

"Yeah, I was thinking, Pshh why's she so bothered by that? I don't know how to sleep near you when you're wearing clothes." He looked into the distance and squinted. "I mean, that would just be… weird."

Chloe picked up a clutch that didn't match her dress but somehow worked anyway. "I know! In any event I'm off to-"

"Why is it," James started, "That women can carry around all these bags full of their stuff and it's totally okay, but men, who also have very important stuff that they need to have on their person, can't? It's completely unfair! I have things that I need throughout my day! And I can't even imagine putting them in a pock-" He realized that Chloe had left, and that his man purse was laying in the middle of the counter, slashed and stuck in the middle with a large kitchen knife.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, retrieving his cell phone and cologne from the bag, stuffing them into his pockets. With a quick glance to either side, he pulled a tiny compact from the murse and glanced at the mirror inside before taking off after the Bitch of Apartment 23.

23~23~23

Later that week…..

"Hey, roomie!" June sing-songed from the kitchen where she was placing a potted plant on the window sill and asking Eli to politely "please quit throwing nickels down her blouse."

Chloe looked at her and her face lit up. "Are you finally taking me seriously about the pot thing?"

June tilted her head and looked at her for a moment. "No, I'm not growing marijuana. It's a mint plant, so I can make my own mint water!" She giggled. "I can put my homemade mint water back into my Metro Mint bottle and no one will ever know the difference!"

Chloe tossed her handbag, sunglasses, and her top onto the floor. "Ugh, poor people." She pranced in the direction of her room.

June, turning pink in the face, called after her. "Oh, yeah! Well, you're poor, too, Missy! You're just a professional... robber with charm!"

Chloe returned, looking sullen. "Oh, June… I know. I just- I just…" She trailed off and tears began to form in her eyes. "I just hate thinking about it. I-I still feel so bad about scamming you with the rent money so many times, I-"

"I- I though that only happened once?" June looked at her in confusion.

Chloe peeped at her through dark lashes and continued to sob. "Oh, June, I don't know how to make it up to you… I'm such a horrible person!" She wailed loudly.

"Oh, sweetie!" June pulled her to the couch and gathered her into her arms. "You don't have to make anything up to me! We're okay now. It's okay! I forgive you!" As she began to pet Chloe's hair, the brunette jumped up and dusted off her bare stomach.

"Great! Thanks for not making me pay you back, Junebug. You're the best!" She scampered out the door.

"You're not wearing a shirt-" the blonde called after her, wearily. Admitting defeat, she fell back into the sofa and draped an arm over her forehead.

Chloe was caught topless mid elevator ride, and asked to please return to her home and at least put on a top until 7 PM. For once, she complied. She didn't feel very well, anyway. There was a horrific nagging, gurgling feeling in the middle of her stomach, and she had a terrible idea that it had something to do with June.

Chloe nudged June's sleeping, tiny form on the couch. When she failed to wake, she pinched the blonde's nipple and waited innocently.

"GAHHH!"

"I have something for you."

June looked at Chloe through drooping eyelids. "Unless it's something that will knock me out for a good three days-"

"Oh, I can do that. But I got you something else." She beamed and pulled a very new, very classy, very expensive handbag from a box on the floor. "It's no Berkin, but it's something."

June's eyes lit up in a way that made her… happy? What the fuck? SInce when did other people's trivial nonsense make _her_ "feel" trivial nonsense?

"Chloe, it's so beautiful! You never should have!" She pulled the not-yet-available-to-the-public Chanel masterpiece to her chest and clutched it tenderly.

"Since you would never buy yourself something like this, I did it with your money for you."

June looked up at her through teary eyes. "That is.. the sweetest thing that anyone has ever…. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever held…" She trailed off and gently set the bag down on the couch cushion. As she stood and went to put her arms around Chloe, she failed to notice that instead of her usual evasion by leaning the opposite direction of June's outstretched arms, the slender brunette awkwardly settled into them on the first try.

"Thank you," June whispered into her ear.

"…You're.. uh, welcome," she replied softly.

* * *

The whole situation made Chloe's stomach feel weird, and she recounted it all to James the next day.

"All I did was give the girl a purse. I expected her to be all, ohmygod that's cool! And me to be like, yeah I'm the shit. And then, it all be over."

James was staring past her and over the fence of the cafe patio. "I just don't understand why women can carry bags for their stuff but men can't…"

23~23~23

Some Random Weekend…

Lights flashed and music bumped, and somewhere nearby, Chloe screeched excitedly. June, sitting at a barstool, just hoped she was still clothed. They were at some new underground club, celebrating the end of June's alcohol strike. She'd come to the conclusion the Robin had probably pumped her stomach out of spite and not so much necessity… Even if it wasn't the case, it made her feel better. She could totes run with the big dogs.

Within moments, Chloe bounced up to her, eyes wild and hair tousled in a way June found endearing. "Hey baby! Let's get some celebration going on up in hurr!" She leaned over her companion, shouting to the bartender. It amazed June that even after an evening of sweating in a hot club, Chloe still smelled amazing.

"Hey! jackass! Hit me with two Liquid Cocaines! The Works!"

The man nodded in her direction and almost instantly presented her with two shot glasses that June soon discovered had a secret compartment in the bottom containing a small neon pill.

"Take it!" Chloe yelled above the chaos, picking up the pill and popping it into June's mouth.

She swallowed. She didn't have time to ask what it was beforehand, because it dissolved rapidly on her tongue.

Tonight, it was just them. James was told specifically not to make an appearance if he insisted on carrying a murse, and Robin had only made it halfway through the entrance maze before being escorted away by bouncers.

June was _really_ enjoying herself. Maybe Chloe really did have it right- drink, do drugs, not give a shit. Dancing like a goober with some random dude who looked like that guy at the coffee shop with the weird tattoo on his neck, but without the tattoo, she found herself spun into Chloe, face to face. Excited and happy and really feeling the night, kissing her seemed like the only thing to do in the situation.

The contact didn't phase Chloe in any way. It was pretty normal for her. She kissed back with fervor, gliding her tongue passed June's lips and tangling it with hers. It was nothing- it was June, it was the club, it was fun… It was June, and she normally didn't do stuff like this with June…

June pulled away first. "Wooh!" she yelled, and reached over to take the drink out of some dude's hand.

Chloe beamed, wiping June's sticky Walmart lipgloss from her mouth. "That's my baby!"

* * *

They burst into the apartment in a flurry of laughter and cursing, Chloe yelling, "FUCK YEAH!" at some guy down the hallway who pumped his fist at her. June's world was spinning a little too fast and Chloe's legs weren't working properly.

"That!" June exclaimed, "Was SOME party!" She planted a sloppy kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"Anything for my little snookums," Chloe said with a touch of sarcasm.

June giggled. "Snookums?" She erupted into laughter. "And that had nothing to do with meeeeee," she added.

Chloe gave her a sideways glance, and stumbled through the house, stripping.

June followed her, also removing clothes and tossing them as she went. "What d'ya mean? About the party?"

Chloe had maybe, possibly pulled a string or two and had a popular club planner throw a _very_ exclusive event at a prime location usually booked years in advance. It wasn't entirely for June, but… Well…

Chloe turned around, facing June in her cheap little lingerie (if it can even be called that) and wordlessly pressed her lips to June's. She didn't give her the option of retreat, but firmly placed one hand on June's hip, and the other on her shoulder. She moved her lips slowly, hotly, and again slipped her tongue passed June's, drawing some sort of noise of contentment out of her.

She gently squeezed June's hip, moving her other hand to the back of June's head, embedding her fingers in the mess of blonde hair. She was briefly aware of June's hands coming to rest flat on her stomach. She didn't push her away, and that was all that mattered.

Chloe didn't pull away all at once, but instead, broke the deepness of it, and brought their lips together in a series of short but soft kisses. When she did finally separate from June, the petite girl's lips were parted and pouty and her big eyes were clouded over, staring up at her own.

Chloe wordlessly and half-assedly hoisted and deposited her into her bed, where she nearly instantly fell asleep.

"Hey, Chlo?"

Chloe stopped in the doorway, but didn't turn around. "Yes, tiny goblin?"

"Thanks. I had a great time."

A small smile crept over Chloe's face. Damnit, that stomach feeling again. She must be coming down with something.


End file.
